List of Programs and Codes
This is a List of Every Program used or created in Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution, or the recognized derivative works. It's intended to be all-inclusive, but is incomplete. Please amend it if you notice anything missing. This is not to be confused with Computer Science concepts, which can be found here: List of Computer Science Topics. Virtual World Components * Lyoko ** Sector Five Security Countdown * Simulation Bubble * Lyoko Restoration Program * Replikas * Cortex * Volcano Replika * Sector Alteration Program Entities in Lyoko * Vehicles ** Vehicle Virtualization Program ** Transport Orb *** Scipio (code) ** Overwing ** Overboard ** Overbike ** Megapod ** Skidbladnir *** Skidbladnir Hangar *** Skidbladnir Sonar System *** Energize * Avatar ** Source Codes ** Digital Genetic Code ** Eye Scanner * Interface Access Cards Monster Related Programs * Monster Possession Program * Marabounta (monster) * Possession ** Jeremification * Monster Virtualization Program * Monsters. See List of Monsters for this. * Monster Virtualization Virtualization/Materialization/Devirtualization Programs * Self Virtualization Program * Virtualization * Materialization Programs ** Standard Version ** Translation ** William Version ** Cortex Version ** Dog Day Afternoon Version ** A Fine Mess version ** Aelita's Materialization Program *** "Cruel Dilemma" version *** "Just in Time" version *** "Code: Earth program" ** X.A.N.A.'s implementations * Virtualization Enhancement Program * Monster Virtualization AI entities * X.A.N.A. * Aelita Clone * William Clone * Jeremie Clone * X.A.N.A. Destruction Program * Monsters. See List of Monsters for this. Tower Related Programs * Annex Program * Sector Five Channel System * Tower Control * See Codes for a full list of these. Supercomputer Operations * Return to the Past * Supercomputer Cooling System * Supercomputer Reboot Program * Superscan * Voice Synthesizer and Telephone Program =Other Fictional Programs= William Mind Control Program The William Mind Control Program was a program used by X.A.N.A. to control William Dunbar from "Final Round" to "Down to Earth". Very little is known about this program. It was injected into William by the Scyphozoa in Final Round. From there, it was used to control him on Lyoko. Aelita and Jeremie managed to snag a copy of the program from a Tower in "Cold Sweat". From there, Jeremie deduced a way to free him. The program has a lot of effects on his Lyoko form. It gave him the Supersmoke ability, changed his Avatar drastically, gave him immunity to the effects of the Digital Sea, gave him some control over towers, and caused him to not get rematerialized when devirtualized. He was slightly capable of resisting the control, but only did so once in "The Lake". William Liberation Program In "Down to Earth", Jeremie wrote a program to liberate William from X.A.N.A.'s control. In the fandom, this is known as the William Liberation Program. This was based on data gathered in "Cold Sweat". In order to run it, the Lyoko Warriors had to go to the Ice Replika, set up the program, and devirtualize him at the right moment, which was complicated by the appearance of the Kolossus and the destruction of the Skidbladnir. Somehow, this succeeded. DNA Location Program The DNA Location Progam is a program that runs on the supercomputer, but can be operated from the Skidbladnir, which is used to locate Digital DNA. It appeared in "Nobody in Particular", and was used to locate Ulrich's body. It also appeared in "''Aelita''", when it was used to look for Waldo Schaeffer. Memory Recovery Program The Memory Recovery Program was a program that was only used once in "Frontier". The purpose of this program is to reallocate memory from the Towers so that normal Virtualization and Materialization can happen. Normally, this program isn't needed, since the memory allocation process is automated. However, Yumi made a mistake in the virtualization process, and memory had to be reallocated manually so that Jeremie could be rescued from Virtual Limbo. The memory allocation process isn't entirely automated either. In order to get memory manually allocated from the towers, someone (in this case, Aelita), has to go to the tower's interfaces, and manually allocate the memory. Inhibitors Inhibitors is a catch-all term in various fields for things that stop something from proceeding. The term pops up in biochemistry, computer science's derived fields, and physics. In Code Lyoko, inhibitors were seen in "A Fine Mess". There were inhibitors in the Materialization programs that prevented Aelita from putting Yumi and Odd in their respective bodies. According to Jeremie, they were rather bulky, with millions of lines of code. They ended up just bypassing them by using the terminal in Sector Five. Destruction Ring Program The Destruction Ring Program was a program invented by X.A.N.A.. It was only seen in "A Space Oddity", and was only found on the Sector Five Replika. This program starts off as a red ring surrounding a target, and gradually shrinks and damages the shields until it destroys the target. This nearly happened to the Skidbladnir. The only way to deactivate it is to trip the Key Mechanism, like in the Sector Five Security Countdown. Ulrich managed to deactivate it in time, but was devirtualized in the process. Deep Scan The Deep Scan is a program used in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity and Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.. It's used to look for things in the Digital Sea, such as Replikas. It's based on the Superscan. Lyoko Recreation Programs The Lyoko Recreation Programs were a set of programs written by Jeremie and Aelita, with data from Waldo Schaeffer, to recreate Lyoko. They were written after Lyoko was destroyed in "Final Round". The first of them was run in "William Returns", which recreated Lyoko's outer shell, the floodgate, a modified version of Sector Five, and the Core of Lyoko. Various other programs in this series were used to recreate the other sectors. Danger Detection Program The Danger Detection Program was a program created by Jeremie in "Big Bug". Its function was to rate unnatural disasters on a scale of 1 to 10. If the danger scored higher than 5, the program would instantly alert Jeremie. He posted it publicly. It could be viewed as an early version of the Superscan. This program was never seen or mentioned again after the episode that introduced it. Replika Access System The Replika Access System is a program to break the locks on a Replika's Floodgate. It was first shown in the episode "Replika". The program resembles a Rubik's Cube with each square showing a different symbol. This program is activated when Aelita uses the Key function on the Skidbladnir on a Network access gate. Network Firewalls A Network Firewall is a type of program which filters things from network traffic which aren't allowed by the system owner. They can be used to filter various things from malware, to pornography, to non-work related websites. There is a large number of consumer and commercial firewall products, the most famous of which is the Chinese "Great Firewall", which is used for censorship. In Code Lyoko, Network Firewalls popped up twice. The first was in "Hot Shower". This was a phenomenon created by X.A.N.A. to stop the Skidbladnir. The firewall formed an egg shaped shell of rings around the Skid, restraining it from moving. This stopped Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich from reaching Lyoko. However, the firewall had a design weakness. Aelita described its mechanics as a "Rubber Band System". The firewall had a finite amount of resistance it could provide. Whenever the Skid attempted to move in a particular direction, the firewall would exert more resistance in that area, diverting it from the rest of the bubble. However, there was a mechanical delay in this process. Jeremie noticed this weakness, and had Aelita run the engines at maximum in reverse, so all of the load would be shifted back, leaving the front relatively weak, and reversed directions, allowing them out before the firewall could compensate. This caused the Skid to accelerate at an absurd speed, coming to a stop in front of a Network Access Gate. This sort of Firewall was never used again. The second firewall seen in the franchise was a more conventional one. This was seen in Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity and Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.. This firewall blocked access to the Volcano Replika. Jeremie commented that there was a firewall blocking his access. He eventually got around this. Elevator Locking System The Elevator Locking System is a program that locks the Factory Lift into place in its shaft. The author is unknown. It was first shown in "Tip-Top Shape", when Jeremie used it to keep Yolanda Perraudin, who was possessed by X.A.N.A., from breaking into the Lab. It was reused in "Double Take", to keep some Spectres out of the lab. As revealed by Jeremie, the program can keep the Factory Lift locked for about five minutes only. Avatar Diagnostics Program The Avatar Diagnostics Program is a program to analyze Avatars for diagnostics. The program looks for anomalies within one of the Lyoko Warriors. When used, the warrior stands in the center of a tower, are lifted slightly, and a white ring scans them. The program then checks the contents of the avatar, including the Digital Genetic Code. This was only used once in "Missing Link". In this episode, it was used to diagnose Yumi, whose regular DNA had been stolen. Materialization Diagnostics Program The Materialization Diagnostics Program is a program which scans materialization process, looking for problems. This has been used multiple times. It was first seen in "Exploration", to determine the error when Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were devirtualized. It was used in "A Fine Mess", to determine how Yumi and Odd had each other's bodies switched. It was also used in "Temporary Insanity", to determine what went wrong with Ulrich and Odd during their materialization. Tower Research Program Jeremie mentioned a program in his first scene in "Swarming Attack". The program was designed to search Lyoko's towers for information which could be used to materialize Aelita. It is unknown whether the program was used. It became useless for its original purpose after the materialization program was completed. It is unknown if the program could be used to search for other things within the towers. =Other Non-Fictional Programs= Autodesk Maya Autodesk Maya is a 3D animation program whose contribution to the Code Lyoko franchise was being the software for the 3D aspect of Garage Kids, Season 1, and Season 2. The program got an homage in "X.A.N.A. Awakens", being the name Jeremie gave to Aelita, before she recalled her name. Autodesk Maya is available for Windows, OS X, RHEL compatible Linux, and previously SUSE and IRIX. The internal scripting language is a complex manner. The early versions used TCL, since that language is made exactly for this sort of thing. This gave rise to Maya Embedded Language. Version 8.5 added support for poorly documented Python. There are several components for vector, surface, and particle animation; such as a system for rendering hair and a fluid effects engine. The rule of thumb is that if you expect to see it in a Pixar movie, Autodesk probably has something for it. Autodesk Maya has a colorful history. Maya was originally made as a mixture of code from The Advanced Visualizer by Wavefront Technologies, PowerAnimator by Alias Research, Inc., and Alias Sketch!. These were used in Jurassic Park and Star Wars The Fantom Menace respectively. This combination was made at custom order by Disney for the film "Dinosaur". The intellectual property was shuffled around to be owned by Silicon Graphics. In 2003, it got a Academy Award for Technical Achievement. In 2005, Autodesk purchased the product line. Outside of the Code Lyoko Franchise, Maya and its components have been used in Monsters, Inc., The Matrix, Spider-Man, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, Avatar, Finding Nemo, Up, Hugo, Rango, Frozen, Game of Thrones, The Walking Dead, Once Upon a Time, Bones, Futurama, Boardwalk Empire, the Halo franchise, and South Park. * http://www.autodesk.com/products/maya/overview-dts?s_tnt=69290:1:0 * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Autodesk_Maya fi:Luettelo käytetyistä koodeista ja ohjelmista Category:Codes and programs Category:Technology Category:Lists